


Pool Party

by Sammylostshoe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammylostshoe/pseuds/Sammylostshoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets a text from Harry who asks him to go meet him in the swimming pool. Fluff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pool Party

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story for Sandra's birthday, but since that's in a few months and I wasn't patient enough, I'm already posting it now. So yeah, sorry Sandra :P

** Pool Party ** **  
**

 

Louis couldn’t sleep. He was in his hotel room, lying on the bed, listening to some nice, calming MCR songs, when suddenly he felt something vibrating against his leg. He looked at the clock on his bed side table. 3:30 am. He took the phone out of his pocket and opened the new text. Who the heck was awake at this unholy hour besides himself?

“join me where the dolphins drown? – hz”

Louis grinned. Harry only signed texts with these two letters when he wanted Louis to do something for him. Usually it was things like accompanying him to boring family birthdays, reading him books or sometimes even buying him ice cream at 11 in the morning.

He hastily typed out a short answer, “gimme5,” then he grabbed his keys and went downstairs, almost tripping at least twice. When he got to the pool door he noticed a sign. “Closed between the hours of 11 pm and 6 am. Please do not enter unattended.” Louis ignored it and went through the slightly cracked open door. It was dark in the swimming hall, only the emergency lights lead to the exits. Louis carefully stepped closer to the water and looked around for a while, until he was able to make out a dark shadow silently moving closer to him. Louis’ eyes were still adjusting to the darkness, but he was fairly sure that the person in front of him was Harry.

“How did you even manage to get in here?” asked Louis, when his friend got to the border of the pool.

“The guard is a fan. All he wanted was a signed album for his niece-” “Oh his niece?” “-and one for himself”

“I see” Louis grinned.

“Now that we’re through the legal stuff, come join me. The water is perfect.”

“I didn’t bring a swim suit.” “Neither did I. Now come.”

Louis considered his options for a moment, but there wasn’t really another option than following his friend’s pleas.  He turned around and went to a group of chairs, where he put the clothes he took off. Behind him he could hear Harry swim in impatient circles. When he had stripped down all the way to his birth suit, he went back to the ladder and stepped down into the surprisingly warm liquid. He didn’t have to turn around to know that Harry was watching him. Louis took a deep breath and let go, just fell backwards, letting the water embrace him, letting it pull him down. He counted the seconds with closed eyes, and just like he assumed shortly before he got to 30, Harry pulled him up.

“You are not a dolphin,” his friend said, not really angry though.

“I didn’t drown, now did I?” Louis countered, pushed Harry’s arms away and swam to the other side of the pool. Harry followed and caught up quickly. They swam like that for a while, next to each other without an exchange of words, until Louis suddenly stopped them.

“Why did you order me down here?” he asked, and by now he could see enough through the darkness to notice that Harry closed his eyes and sighed. Louis had stopped them at a point where they couldn’t stand, and for a while the only noise they could hear was the splashing they caused trying not to sink.

“Because it’s beautiful down here”

“Bullshit” Louis murmured. “We could have gone here in the evening.”

“Nobody else is around at night though. We can have all of it for ourselves.”

“Why didn’t you tell the other lads then? I’m sure Niall would have loved it. Skinny dipping in the dark…”

“Yeah, he would have.”

“So why didn’t you?” Louis was almost angry by now. He loved his friend, he did, but he hated it whenever Harry felt the need to hide behind masks and mysterious words.

“Because this way we don’t have to share with anyone. This is ours. Yours and mine.”

Louis snorted. “Don’t be ridiculous. It’s not ours. It’s the hotel’s pool. It doesn’t belong to any of us.”

“I’m not talking about the pool, Lou!”

Suddenly, Harry was right in front of him, without the usual arm length of security separating their bodies from one another. He was right in front of him and he was looking at him and then he wasn’t looking anymore, and then he kissed him.

Louis couldn’t breathe. And that was not because of the kiss. Well, not entirely because of the kiss. Louis’ arms and legs had gone limp all of a sudden, and they slowly started to sink further and further, not caring about air and deepening their kiss, arms around bodies and legs entangled, until their feet touched the ground and they pushed upwards, crashing through the barrier that was water against air, letting go of each other’s hot mouths, panting, breathing, staring.

Louis was surprised. It was Harry, after all, his all time best friend Harry, who had just kissed him, in the middle of the night, in the middle of the pool of a hotel, naked. He wasn’t shocked though. It was Harry, after all.

Harry cleared his throat and shuffled around, seemed nervous. “Was that, I mean, are we good?”

Louis grinned. Oh sweet innocent Harry. “We are. And it was.” He could practically feel the smile on his friend’s face growing and he swam towards him, just to pull him closer and saying: “I do believe though, that we might be able to get from mere ‘good’ to ‘great’ or even ‘fantastic’. With a little practice, that is.”

Harry chuckled. “You think so?”

Louis grabbed Harry’s face and pulled it as close as he could without letting their faces actually touch. “I know so,” he whispered, before joining their lips in another kiss. And maybe more.

* w *


End file.
